Teammates
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: 100 moments in which the team laughs, cries, and aches together. May contain shounen-ai.
1. Prompt: Crash

**A/n: **So I finished watching this anime like last week and I really wanted to write something for it since the Fandom is SERIOUSLY lacking. And in the spirit of baseball I'll update every Monday and Wednesday at least which is when my sister's team practices.

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Crash

**Pairing: **Abe/Mihashi and Sakaeguchi/Suyama if you squint.

A loud crash snapped all heads away from their current tasks. The noise appeared to have come from Tajima's bat and helmet clinking together when he fell in a three-way crash with Mihashi and Izumi.

There was a single moment of silence as balls paused in mitts, bat's dangled from hands, and Abe stopped yelling. Izumi broke through the spell with a soft, "Ow." That was quickly followed by Tajima's infective laughter.

As the laughter spread and the team erupted in giggles, Sakaeguchi's eyes caught sight of Abe. The catchers face was bright red and his hands were bunched in fists. His eyes widened as he ran towards Suyama – in an attempt to hide behind the other – screaming, "He's gonna blow!"

"Mihashi you idiot!"


	2. Prompt: Dim

**Teammates**

**Prompt:** Dim

**Pairings: **Izumi/Mizutani and Sakaeguchi/Suyama if you squint again

"Why are the lights on?" questioned Sakaeguchi as the clubroom door swung open. Izumi heard the boy shuffle before saying to someone, "You were out last earlier, right? Did you leave them on my accident?"

There was the sound of neck brushing against fabric as the other shook their head. A moment later, Suyama's voice replied, "No, but weren't Izumi and Mizutani in here earlier?"

"Oh yeah…They came back in for something didn't they?"

"It doesn't matter. Just grab the sunflower seeds; I don't want to make Coach _or_ Abe mad."

"I'm going, I'm going," Sakaeguchi answered. There was silence as one of them opened and closed a locker. There was the ripping of a bag before the door opened and closed.

Mizutani let out a breath as he pushed off Izumi's bare chest. He glared at Izumi, "We're never having locker room sex again."

Izumi just laughed – it was funny how Mizutani thought he had a choice.

(-)

**E/n: **This is soooo late xD


	3. Prompt: Futile

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Futile

**Pairings: **Implied MihaAbe, 

They sat in a dark room with only a circle of candles inside of their own circle. They were silent as they glanced around at each other. After a moment, Oki spoke, "So? What are we going to do, Captain?"

All eyes settled on Hanai. He shifted nervously under their gaze, "W-Well their still our senpai so we can't just brush them off."

"I still don't understand why we need to say anything in the first place," Tajima declared. He leaned against Mihashi's shoulder – the blonde sitting on his left – and placed his chin on his hands, "We're going to kick their asses anyway, right?"

As Abe glared, Izumi said, "That's the issue, Tajima. Momokan wants eleven regulars – there's ten of us. No matter what happens someone new is coming in and we're not prepared for that."

"Why do we have to say anything? Can't we just ignore him?"

"Because ignoring him would put us on the level of those Miyoshi bastards," Abe growled.

Mihashi twirled his fingers and whispered, "But they apologized."

"They're still douchebags!" Abe exclaimed. Mihashi flinched slightly – even after a year he wasn't used to the catchers loud voice and angry attitude. "And get off him Tajima!" The clean-up whistled as he shifted off the blonde with his hands in the air.

There was a long silence before Izumi sighed. "I'm hungry. Let's just figure out when we actually know who it is," the freckled boy declared. "Some of those guys are asses after all. Not to mention, maybe it'll be a first year?" The team exchanged glanced before standing.

"Let's go get McDonalds," Tajima agreed. "Hanai is paying."

"I never said that!" 

**E/n: **This is obviously taking place in their second year when the boys are confronted with the rising popularity of their school and the fact that despite being so close they have to let someone new into their group.


	4. Prompt: Erratic

Teammates

**Prompt: **Erratic

**Pairings: **HanaTaji

His teammates could describe Tajima in a lot of ways – determined, energetic, touchy, and even calculating on occasion. But never would they use the words quiet, withdrawn, and thoughtful to describe him. It seemed however, that in this instant those words described him perfectly.

Which was why, Hanai had paused his own training and approached the brunette. He gave a slight nod to Mizutani to go play catch with someone else for the time being.

"Tajima," He declared, "What's wrong with you today? Did you forget to masturbate again? If that's it just go to the locker rooms."

There was no answer from the baseball prodigy/ He waves his hands around the brunettes face.

"Huh?" Tajima exclaimed as he snapped from his trance. He glanced around, "What's Mizutani doing playing catch with Nishihiro?"

Hanai sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Honestly what's with you? Whatever it is just get it out."

Tajima's eyes widened, "What? Really?"

Hanai nodded expecting the smaller boy to dart to the locker rooms. Instead, hands were placed on his cheeks and he was yanked in to a rough kiss. When he pulled away, Tajima grinned, "I've wanted to do that all week!" As he ran off, Hanai stood in shock.


	5. Prompt: Loved

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Loved

**Pairing: **HaruMiha Bromance, AbeMiha Romance

"I've been wondering about something lately," Haruna declared. He was sprawled out on Mihashi's bed stomach-down with Mihashi on his right in the same position. There was a bowl of cheddar popcorn between them and a movie flickering on the screen. The meeting had become a ritual for the two boys every time they had a school holiday since they had become friends. "What's the deal with you and Takaya?"

"W-what?" Mihashi stuttered as he looked at Haruna with wide eyes. "A-Abe-kun and I-I?"

"Yeah."

"W-well he's m-my catcher and-"

Haruna cut him off by point at him, "That right there! Aki catches for me, yeah, but I don't refer to him as _my_ catcher and he doesn't call me _his_ pitcher."

"I don't know w-what you're trying t-to say," Mihashi replied. Haruna noticed how suddenly the movie was the most interesting thing in the room to the blonde.

"It's okay if you do," Haruna declared. He turned his eyes back to the movie as well, "I had feelings for Takaya but I don't now."

There was a pause before Mihashi whispered, "We're a couple."

Haruna nodded with a thoughtful him. "Who pitches and who catches?"

"Eeeh?"

**E/n: **Yaaaaay~! Wednesday update!

I couldn't resist that little "Pitcher, Catcher" thing at the end since I find it ironic.

This was written for HaruMihaFan. I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but I can't bring myself to ship HaruMiha or Miha/anyone other than Abe.


	6. Prompt: Soft

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Soft

**Pairings: **Izu/Mizu and Taji/Izu I guess

Their down two runs and due to a screw up on his part, Izumi just barely slides into first as Mizutani makes it safely over to second. Tajima smiled widely as he approached the freckled boy, "Nice slide."

Izumi claps his hands together before taking the prodigy's outstretched hand, "Thanks." The statement was followed by an awkward moment in which Tajima just holds his hand and he can feel Mizutani's glare on the back of his neck. "Uh…Tajima?"

"Ah sorry," Tajima declared as his eyes snapped to Izumi's and he let his hand drop. He walked over the line and set his eyes on the next batter. "You have really soft hands Izumi."

"Uh…thanks I guess?" A glance over showed him at Mizutani has heard the comment and doesn't like it at all so he shrugged at his boyfriend – how was he supposed to understand what went on in Tajima's mind?

(-)

**E/n: **Extra-update because my sister went to a friend's house and I had no idea what to do last night.


	7. Prompt: Hold

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Hold

**Pairing: **All but none at the same time.

They enjoy those five minutes at the start of practice. When they sit in the dry dirt – or fresh mud – around home plate and they join hands.

Holding hands like that makes them feel invincible. Their only touching two people but there is this feeling of all ten of them supporting each other - Tajima with his smiles, Abe with his shouts, Mihashi with his stutters, even Izumi's determined mindset. All of it and so much more swirls around their minds and for those five minutes there are no arguments, no noise, and no anger.

In those minutes they were just boys.

In those minutes they were just the Nishiura Baseball Team.


	8. Prompt: Shackle

**Teammates**

**Prompt**: Shackles

**Pairing: **Could be viewed as all/Mihashi

Mihashi's time with Mihoshi had changed him. He'd never been a particularly confident child but his old teammates had stripped him of any he'd ever had. That was something Hamada would attest to if asked.

Slowly though, the Nishiura boys – and his friends from other teams as well – watched as his confidence built up with every win and every cheer. He still stammered and blushed but he didn't freak out the way he had before. They knew he'd never be the same but it made them happy.

They were happy to release the chains they'd placed on him in whatever way they could because he wasn't just their ace. He was their friend and a bit more in some cases.

(-)

**E/n: **Sorry it's a day late! I had some stuff I needed to get done.


	9. Prompt: Broken

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Broken

**Pairing: **MihaIzu I guess?

"Bring it," Izumi declared. When nothing came he straightened up. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Mihashi! What the hell dude?"

"I-I'm sorry, Izumi!" Mihashi stuttered. "It's just that A-Abe says-"

Izumi groaned, "You promised to help me!" Seeing the look on Mihashi's face, he brushed a hand through his hair, "Look Mihashi, you don't have to."

"N-No! We're friends, I want to help."

Izumi looked at him for a minute before sighing and bending back over, "Come on then." Mihashi took a deep breath before sending a pitch flying towards the makeshift plate. Izumi hit the ball without a problem and his eyes fluttered close for a minute.

His eyes instantly popped open when he heard the shattering of glass. "What was that?"

Mihashi bit his lip, "I think you broke a window."

They looked at each other for a minute before a crackling voice shouted, "You damn kids! When I get a hold of you…!" Instantly the two shot off towards the opposite end of the open field.

Maybe batting practice wasn't such a good idea.

**E/n: **Izumi, Izumi, Izumi~ Look at the trouble you caused with you're complex?


	10. Prompt: Precious

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Precious

**Pairing: **Shige/Momokan

"Wah," Taji exclaimed in a breathy tone as he looked Hanai's shoulder, "she's so tiny."

Momokan laughed from the bed, "Yes, she is. She's going to need protecting."

Without thinking Oki said, "We'll definitely protect her." When it occurred to him what he'd said, his cheeks dusted bright pink, ""I-I m-mean…"

"Yeah," Hanai interrupted. "We'll protect her for sure." There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"I'm sure you will," Shige declared with a laugh of his own, "but how about giving her back to us for now and going to practice?"

"Fine…"Hanai sighed as he passed the small baby to Shige.

Mizutani pouted as they began to file out the door, "I didn't get to hold her."

Sakaeguchi patted his back, "Maybe next time."

**E/n: **This is late. I'm sorry, but Wednesday was my sister's first game so I was busy cheering.


	11. Prompt: Odds and Ends

**Teammates**

**Prompt:** Odds and Ends

**Pairing:**

Hanai leaned back - his hands keeping him up as his head snapped back - and sighed. Beside him, Izumi spoke into the table his face was pressed again, "That's everything right?"

On the other side of the table, Nishihiro leaned onto Oki's shoulder, "Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sleep is important to the exam process too," piped Sakaeguchi in hope that it would help their captain to let them stop their study session.

Hanai sighed again, "Yeah, okay."

As the group cheered and stood up, a single paper slipped out of someone's textbook. Bending down, Tajima picked it up and glanced over it. "Ne...guys," he said softly stopping them in their trek to Hanai's bedroom. He flipped the paper and asked, "Did we go over this?"

Squinting to read the small writing, Abe shook his head, "No."

The whole team groaned as they dropped back onto the floor and opened their textbooks again.

**E/n: **I'm really sorry that it's been late a lot recently.


	12. Prompt: Tea

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Tea

**Pairing: **Hanai/Abe I guess

"Would you like some more tea?" Haruka declared.

Hanai spoke against his palm, "Yes."

Despite their age, his younger sisters' favorite hobby was still having tea parties on the too-small plastic table in their bedroom. Currently, the three of them were seated in the tiny plastic chairs that came with it with a glass tea set – the one they'd gotten from Grandma before she died – in front of them. There was a platter of brownies – the reason Hanai put up with this stuff – sitting in the very center with a knife setting on the ones that hadn't been eaten or placed on the tiny plates.

"Would you like another brownie, brother?" Asuka asked using that sickly sweet and slightly british tone she always did during the tea parties.

"Yes please," he repeated.

As the girls bustled around, his mother opened the door, "Azuka, there's someone here to see you."

"What?" he exclaimed – standing up to quickly the chair fell back. "Don't let them in!"

"What are you doing…" Abe asked as his vice-captain appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing!" Hanai rushed out as he grabbed his teammates by the arm. "Let's just go to my room."

"What? But Nii-san-"

"Not now Haruka!" Hanai hissed out.


	13. Prompt: Twisted

**Teammates**

**Prompts: Twisted**

**Pairing:**

"What the fuck?" Abe questioned – non-to-happily – when Izumi arrived at practice on crutches with his ankle wrapped his gaze and Mizutani holding his bag.

Hanai looked at the vice-captain – mentally scrutinizing whether he was going to tear Izumi to shreds or not – before he said, "I'll go find out what's going on. You go find Mihashi." Abe huffed but set off in search of the pitcher regardless. He met Mizutani and Izumi at the dugout, "What happened?"

Mizutani dropped Izumi's bag on the bench, "Well he was having one of his 'I-Have-To-Do-This-To-Be-Better-Than-Tajima' sessions-"

"I'm not the Captain," Izumi objected with a huff, "I don't have a complex about Tajima. I just want to be the best I can."

"-and he tripped," Mizutani finished. "Honestly, I'm amazed at the sheer…clumsiness that happened in that moment. I don't think I've ever seen Mihashi hurt anything and he's the King of clumsy."

"Oh shut up," Izumi snapped.

Hanai rubbed his forehead, "How bad is it?"

"It's just twisted," Izumi replied. "I'm on the crutches for a week and then I can't do anything too strenuous for another week. I'll be healed in time for the tournament though."

"You might not want to show up for a while," Hanai advised. "Abe might hurt you."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you."


	14. Prompt: Echo

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Echo

**Pairing: **More IzuMizu and a dash of AbeMiha

"Whoa," Oki breathed as he looked around the stadium, "this place is huge."

"Yeah," the rest of the team agreed in unison with numb nods.

The team was standing inside the indoor stadium where their next tournament would take place.

Mizutani turned to the ceiling before turning to Tajima – who stood beside him, "I wonder if this place would echo…"

Tajima shifted his head up as well, "I t'd probably be really loud."

They glanced at each other before wicked grins spread across their faces. Noticing this Suyama spoke from the other side of Mizutani, "Why are you-"

He was cut off by Tajima and Mizutani letting out piercing screams of, "Nishiura rocks!" before they went deadly silent.

"What the fuck was that?" Abe questioned as he turned to see the duo, stopping his conversation with Hanai and causing Mihashi – who was clinging to his arm – to turn as well.

"We wanted to see if it echoed," they replied with their usual too-big-for-their-face grins.

Izumi turned away from the spectacle, "I don't know you."

"What?" Mizutani's eyes widened. "Baby!"

"I don't know you!" Izumi shouted behind him as he grabbed Nishihiro's arm and pulled the boy with him. "I don't know you! I don't know you!"

As the redhead ran after his boyfriend, Mihashi asked Tajima, "D-Does it echo?"

Tajima grinned at his best friend, "It does."


	15. Prompt: Soothe

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Soothe

**Pairing: **IzuMizu, AbeMiha, and SuSakae. So…the usual basically. 

The ride back to the school after they lose is quiet for the first few minutes. Most of the team is still in minor shock and the ones who aren't just didn't know what to say. The almost magical silence (because a group of ten high school boys being that quiet was a miracle) was broken by a fist banging against the bus.

"Damn it…" Izumi growled. "This is my fault. If I had understood-"

"Izumi it's not-" Mizutani tried to protest.

"Don't," the brunette cut his boyfriend off. "Just don't. I should've caught what they were doing."

"None of us caught it," Oki cut in – twisting around to face the duo. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Tajima did!"

"But Tajima is-"

"Do not say that he is special," Izumi cut off – glaring down at Mizutani. "He's just like the rest of us!"

"Just calm down!" screeched Suyama. "None of us are special or anything! So, just sit down and shut up! And for god's sake, someone call Mihashi and see what's going on with Abe!"

As tempers cooled and Izumi tried to get Mizutani to forgive him for snapping, Sakaeguchi whispered into Suyama's ear, "Maybe you should've been captain, bossy."


	16. Prompt: Fight

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Fight

**Pairing: **AbeMiha

The baseball team rarely fought seriously – the most they did was usually a tussle over the last rice ball, an extra water bottle, or a pack of gym. So when Abe kicked the door to a classroom open and screeched, "I'm going to murder you, Mizutani!" Most of the others were confused.

The confusion just deepened when Mizutani let out a squeal and attempted to duck under his chair, "It's not my fault!"

"Not my fault, my ass!" Abe shouted back. They watched a bottle of something was thrown at the ginger, "Mihashi said he got it from you!"

Letting out another shriek, Mizutani moved just because Abe's hands would have closed around his arm, "It was Tajima! Tajima gave it to me and told me to give it to Mihashi!"

Abe paused, "That makes sense." Another pause. "Thanks Mizutani." Then he left, leaving the class just as confused as they had been at first.

As Mizutani slipped down into his seat with a grateful sigh, Nishihiro grabbed the bottle and questioned, "Lube?" 

**E/n: **Okay so yeah, the other one (the last one) wasn't really soothing, but whatever.


	17. Prompt: Naked

**Teammates**

**Prompt**: Naked

**Pairings:** NishiOki, HanaiTaji, AbeMiha

Nishihiro watched as Tajima began to strip his pants off the moment they entered an area away from immediate view. Noticing this, Oki nudged him gently, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Nishihiro questioned snapping his gaze to the other. "What do you mean?"

"You're staring at Tajima."

Nishihiro could hear the underlying insecurity in his boyfriend's statement. He put his arm around him and pulled him close, "I was just wondering about something."

Feeling much better tucked into the others side, Oki hummed, "And what was that?"

"If the reason Tajima is so masturbate happy is because Hanai's not putting out or if he's just a nympho?"

Oki let out a soft laugh, "Who knows."

"I bet Mihashi knows. I can picture him and Tajima painting each other's toe nails and complaining about Abe and Tajima."

"Oki! Come help me put away the bags!" Izumi shouted as he attempted to shove their baseball bags and duffels in the bottom of the bus.

Oki shouted back, "Kay!" He reached on his toes to kiss Nishihiro before sprinting towards the freckled faced boy, "Safe me a seat."

"Will do," Nishihiro replied. "You're sleeping over tonight, right?"

"Yes!"

**E/n: **I DIDN'T FORGET YOU!

I was just busy on Monday. I wasn't going to update today but if I didn't focus on something, I probably would have cried since it's the anniversary of my grandma's death.


	18. Prompt: Push

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Push

**Character/Pairing: **

Majority of the team was sitting in Tajima's living room – since he had the biggest family he had the largest space – when they heard a loud thump come from the bedroom Tajima and Mihashi had disappeared into in search of pens.

Abe stood up with a sigh – the drawings of baseball diamonds and sheets of pitches moving with him – and followed Hanai towards the bedroom.

When they entered they found Mihashi on his knees – peering over the side of the bed.

"Where's Tajima?" Hanai questioned.

"Down here!" Tajima's voice answered – a hand lifting and waving around in the air from where Mihashi was looking. "Mihashi pushed me off the bed!"

"W-What?" the blonde stuttered. "I did not! You fell!"

"Because you pushed me!"

"I didn't push you, Tajima-kun!"

Tajima began to laugh, "Whatever you say, Mihashi."


	19. Prompt: Alive

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Alive

**Pairing/Characters: **SuSakae, NishiOki, slight slight AbeMiha

By mid second year, Mihashi has relaxed a lot around them. He's relaxed enough that walks home (or to school) with Sakaeguchi and Suyama – who are constantly going to and from each other's houses – and Nishihiro are filled with excited chatter and not uncomfortable silence.

Today happens to be one of the days when Oki is walking with Nishihiro but since Abe isn't with them, the other four are trying to work Mihashi into every other sentence.

"Oh!" Suyama exclaimed suddenly, "So Sakaeguchi did the funniest thing ever in class today!"

Sakaeguchi let out a groan as he turned around – walking backwards so he could face the others, "It's not that funny. It was a complete accident and you are making way too big a deal out of it."

"Oh, no," Suyama insisted. "It was hilarious."

Their conversation continued as they walked. Sakaeguchi was half way across a walkway when they heard a loud horn. They all turned their heads to find a large truck barreling towards him. His legs froze.

"Yuuto!" Suyama screeched – his voice filled with horror. His eyes drifted close and he chanted slowly, _"No, no, no…."_

He heard Oki shout, "Mihashi! No!"

And his eyes snapped open just as the truck passed. Panic coursed through him before the truck passed completely and he found Mihashi laying on top of his boyfriend on the other side. A sigh escaped his lips, "Thank god."


	20. Prompt: New

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **New

**Sequel to: **Futile

"Brandon Inge," Momoe declared one morning as they were packing up – shoving their bats and mitts into their bag. They all stopped to look at her with confusion filled faces so she explained, "That's the name of your new teammate."

A beat of silence than…

"What?"

"We don't need a new player!"

"We told you we were fine!"

"H-He's not a pitcher, right?"

"Brandon," she cut in, "is a first year exchange student from America. He plays third base and catcher."

Tajima's mouth fell open and uncharacteristic worry filled him, "We don't need a new third though."

"We don't," Momoe agreed. "Brandon had experience in catching and third – in case Abe gets hurt again or you push yourself to hard at the plate like I know you'll do."

Abe watched her for a moment before saying, "Then he's a bencher?"

Momoe nodded, "Yes. And he knows it." She began walking away, calling over her shoulder, "He starts practicing with you guys, tonight."


	21. Prompt: Born

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Born

**Character/Pairings:**

"Have you noticed how many looks we're getting?" questioned Sakaeguchi – glancing away from his card game with Izumi and around the waiting room.

Suyama lifted his eyes from his magazine – something about guns which scared Sakaeguchi just a bit – and answered, "It's just weird to see a whole baseball team sitting in a hospital waiting room."

Shige chose that moment to reappear, sending all the boys into a frenzy of questions about Momoe and the baby. He held up a hand to stop them in a silent 'silence' gesture.

"They're both healthy," he declared and all of them let out a low breath they hadn't known they were holding in. "Actually, if you guys want to you can come with me to see the baby right now."

"Yay! Baby!" Tajima cheered as he set the group in motion.


	22. Prompt: Murmurs

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Murmur

**Pairing: **AbeMiha, KazuJun, and possible HaruAki

"Look, Abe," Kazuki began – he'd pulled Abe from the table Junta, Mihashi, Haruna, and Akimaru were sitting and over to a silent corner near the bathrooms. Abe watched as a hand ran across the others bald head. "Junta asked me to talk to you."

Abe quirked an eyebrow, "Eh? About what?"

Kazuki licked his lips and his voice dropped to an even lower whisper, "About Mihashi and how to…you know, since you don't have an older brother and your dad isn't really ideal to talk to about this thing." There was a moment before it downed on Abe hat exactly he was talking about.

Then his face expressed his horror, "Oh! God, Kazuki, we're not- Mihashi's still shy about _kissing _me!"

Kazuki's face scrunched, "What? I mean, I don't mind not having this awkward conversation but Junta made it seem like Mihashi was thinking about it."

A beat of silence.

"Really? Because I'm not entirely opposed to the idea."


	23. Prompt: Devious

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Devious

**Pairings: **All of the usual and none at the same time. 

Mizutani tugged on the short shorts, pulling them down his legs, before glancing at Tajima nervously, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah," Tajima answered – the only one completely comfortable in his outfit. "I got permission from Momoe after all. She thinks it's a good idea."

"Why do I have to do this?" whined Oki. "Nishihiro and I haven't…you know? So he's not like…an addict like the others."

"We didn't want you to feel left out," joked Suyama as he twisted side to side – examining his figure in the tight jeans. "I look hot."

Tajima laughed as he yanked on Mihashi's skirt, pulling it up so the pitcher's creamy white thighs were shown off, "That's the point."

Warming up to the idea, just a bit, Mizutani said, "As long as Izumi gets a taste of his own medicine." 

**E/n: **Incase you don't realize, the idea here is:

The boys are totally obsessed with sex (this taking place after the last one obviously), so Tajima comes up with a plan to dress like the sexy biotchs he knows they can be and deny them of it.


	24. Prompt: Isolation

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Isolation

**Pairing:**

There are times, when he's sitting on the bench watching the rest of them have the time of their life, Nishihiro feels out of place. When he feels more alone then he ever as in his life. Even though they all practice together, it's them who get to play and him who's on the bench.

Then Oki will look at him and smile just a bit more and that feeling goes away completely. Even though he wishes he could play, just knowing Oki is thinking about him is enough.

Plus, he's pretty sure Hanai and Tajima can't make eyes at each other from their positions.


	25. Prompt: Starve

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Starve

**Pairing: **IzuMizu

Izumi's lips trailed down Mizutani's neck, leaving bright red marks in his wake. The ginger tried feebly to push against the brunette's chest, "S-stop. I have t-to meet Sakaeguchi in a few minutes."

"I haven't seen you since I left on vacation," Izumi whispered, reaching his hands down and yanking Mizutani closer to him by his belt loops. "I want to feel you."

A shiver ran up Mizutani's spine as he choked out, "T-Then maybe y-you shouldn't have left."

"It was a family vacation," Izumi mumbled against his neck. "It's not like I could just tell my mom I didn't want to go because I want to have crazy wild sex with my amazing ginger haired boyfriend."

Mizutani gasped, pulling away in a way that made Izumi's finger tips burn from the denim, "You did not just call me a ginger!"

"You _are_ a ginger!"

"That doesn't mean you have to say it!" exclaimed Mizutani exclaimed. He fixed his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair before marching out the door with a shout of, "I'm going to meet Sakaeguchi. I just wanted to see you since you're home."

Izumi watched him go, blinking, "What the hell?"

**E/n: **I couldn't stop laughing when I was writing this. Mostly because I knew how it was gonna turn it out.

Also: dedicated to RenaissanceLou because her review made me smile


	26. Prompt: Breakable

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Breakable

**Pairing:**

"What are you-?" Hanai questioned only to be cut off by several voices shushing him at once.

The rest of the team was bent down on the floor with a mixture of water, glass, and glitter splattered around them. In Oki's hand was a familiar object.

Hanai's eyes widened, "You broke Momoe's snow globe?"

"Shut up," Izumi hissed, shifting his eyes around the room. "Just be quiet."

Hanai watched them as Tajima slid into the office, "I've got the super glue."

"Super- You guys aren't trying to put it back together are you?"

"Of course we are," Suyama answered. "Momoe loves this thing after all. She got it from her mom when she was a kid."

Hanai watched them for another moment before sighing, "Whatever, but Mihashi you need to stand up and walk out of the room."

"H-Huh?" the blonde stuttered, looking up at him.

"Abe will kill us all if he gets here and finds you sitting anywhere near glass," he declared. He turned on his heel, "Just hurry up. I'll help you get warmed up before he gets here." Then he added to the others, "If you don't finish it before she gets here I'm telling Momoe. She might be mad for a few minutes but she'll understand that it's an accident."


	27. Prompt: Winter

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Winter

**Pairing: **TajiHana, NishiOki

Tajima stared out of the window, looking at the hills of white snow that just seemed to grow and grow and never fade, and let out a long sigh.

"Tajima, it's your turn," Izumi declared, tipping back in his chair and taking a sip of his fruit punch. "Also, stop being so depressing."

Dragging himself over to the table, Tajima stared at the game for a minute before drawing a card and moving his yellow piece the assigned number of spots. "I hate this," he sighed. "I just want to go outside and play baseball."

"Join the club," Suyama declared from where he sat, moving his own piece now. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Hanai had basketball," Tajima said with a sigh. "I'm sorry my stupid boyfriend is cheating on us with a bunch of impossibly tall men."

"Complex much?" commented Abe before adding, "Mihashi said something about a sleep over with Kanou."

"And Nishiro's caught Oki's cold," Mizutani added from his spot on the couch next to Sakaeguchi.

Interrupting the conversation, Abe grinned, "SORRY! I win."

Tajima scowled at the board, "This is why I like baseball. I can actually beat you people in it."


	28. Prompt: Ignore

**Teammate**

**Prompt:** Ignore

**Pairing:**

Like any teenage boy, Tajima had a short attention span but because he was Tajima he had an inability to just stare into space like any other kid would do.

"Suyama," he whispered. No answer. "Suyaaama." No answer. A poke in the back, "Ne, Suyama."

"What do you want, Tajima?" came an irritated reply - a rarity when Suyama was usually the one calming them down.

Tajima grinned, "Finally. Are you busy tonight? Mihashi and I were thinking about going to see a movie." Suyama was quiet. "Is that your way of saying no?"

"Can't we talk about this later?" Suyama replied. "I'm trying to listen to the teacher. Maybe if you did your test scores would be a little better."

"Well you're not nice."

"You're the one-"

"Suyama-kun! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher cut in.

A scowl set on the boys' face, "No madam."

"Don't let me catch you again."

"Yes madam," he mumbled sinking back into his seat.

Izumi shook his head, "Should've just ignored him."

(-)

**E/n**: Don't tell anyone I said this, but you guys are my favorite reviewers. I love giving you cavities with this story as much as you like receiving them :P

Ah also: takes place after 1st year due to Izumi, Suyama, and Tajima being in the same class.


	29. Prompt: Colors

**Teammates**

**Prompt**: Color

**Pairing: **implied NishiOki

It'd been raining all day.

Instead of bouncing around with glee - No practice! Let's do something fun today - like the other outdoor clubs, the baseball team could all be seen with frowns.

As the day went on, their moods got increasingly worse though the day. Abe snapped at anyone who came within so many feet of him, Tajima sat in his desk quietly without a word, Mihashi seemed jumpier than normal, and even Mizutani - who was usually so happy - hadn't smiled all day.

So when the school day ended, most of their classmates felt relief course through them as they rushed out of the room.

(-)

"This sucks," exclaimed Izumi as he joined the others outside the school.

Tajima sighed, pushing off the building as they began walking, "Tell me about it."

"Whose house?" questioned Oki, pressed into Nishihiro's side since he'd left his umbrella at home.

"Let's do mine today," declared Suyama. "My parents are out for the weekend and who knows when my big sister will come home."

They walked in tense silence for a moment before Mihashi took a sharp breath, "Ooh."

"What?" questioned Abe, glancing over at Mihashi from where he was walking with Hanai.

"There's a rainbow," Mihashi answered, pointing down at the puddle in front of his feet.

"What? That's impossible the suns not out yet," exclaimed Izumi as he peered over the blonde's shoulder. His eyes were met by what was indeed, a rainbow reflected in the water.

"Huh…" Mizutani drawled as he looked at it.

And for some reason, all of them felt their mood rising just a bit.


	30. Prompt: Grace

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Grace

**Pairing: **

"It's weird," declared Mizutani one day as he sat in the dugout waiting for his up-to-bat.

Oki glanced at him, "Huh?"

"Tajima," came the reply. "It's weird the way Tajima is."

The other boy glanced out at the field were Tajima was dusting off, having stolen third. His eyes scrunched, "I don't think I follow. Tajima's always been weird."

"Not that," Mizutani insisted. He leaned forward, moving to look at Oki, "Tajima is an idiot and has no sense of what's going on around him. The only thing making him better than Mihashi in those aspects is that Tajima craves human contact while Mihashi almost fears it."

"I'm vaguely disturbed by how much you apparently think about Tajima. I should tell Izumi."

"Oh shut up," Mizutani shot back, bumping his shoulder into Oki's. "Anyways, Tajima is completely different when it comes to baseball then he is any other time of the day. He's almost graceful."

Oki glanced against out at Tajima, who was making light conversation with the very confused third basemen. There was the familiar sound of ball hitting bat and Tajima flew towards home plate, sliding in with a large grin and a cheer of, "Booya!"

"I don't see it," Oki declared, patting Mizutani on the back as he moved with the intent of grabbing his helmet, "but whatever."

Mizutani huffed, watching as Tajima shook his butt and high-fived a shaky-kneed Mihashi. Then muttered, "Yeah. Okay, maybe I was just imagining things."


	31. Prompt: Belong

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Belong

**Pairing: **

The boys sat in a circle, each on their respective sleeping bag, with bags of chips and cans of mountain dew in front of them.

Tajima waved his hand, "No, no. Harry Potter has totally got something going on for Draco."

"Why would you even-? I mean, he's married to Ginny!" exclaimed Izumi throwing a Cheetoh at Mizutani as the boy rolled over his back to reach Oki.

"Who saves their worst enemy from a fire?" interrupted Nishihiro. "Clearly something was going on."

"This is ridiculous!" Izumi exclaimed. "Clearly Harry is in love with Ginny regardless of your incorrect thoughts."

"Would you idiots shut up?" Abe snapped, his hands running through the sleeping Mihashi's hair. "I'm going to be pissed if you wake him up."

"Mhm…Abe," Mihashi mumbled, shifting around and digging his head into the others stomach. The catchers face turned bright red as the rest of the team laughed.

And as he snapped at them, all of them smiled and laughed because no matter what was happening they were family.


	32. Prompt: Choke

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Choke

**Pairing: **

It's a little weird that none of them notice at first.

But as his oxygen supply begins to dwindle, Suyama really starts to cough and instantly the whole team is on him.

"What happened?" exclaimed Izumi.

Arms wrapped around him, likely Hanai's from the broadness, as Sakaeguchi said, "Who the hell cares what happened! Someone help him!"

A moment later his breath came back to him. Hanai ran a hand over his head as he reappeared in front of him, "What the hell happened?"

Izumi, who had dropped to the ground, looked up at them with a frown, "I told you not to play with gum in your mouth."


	33. Prompt: Reach

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Reach

**Pairing: **AbeMiha

"He did what?" Abe screeched, the whole team turned to where their catcher was talking to Suyama. "Mihashi! Get over here right now!"

Mihashi and Tajima exchanged looks, having been playing catch while Abe spoke to Suyama, before the blonde shuffled over nervously, "W-What's going on?"

"You threw yourself in front of a truck?"

"Y-yes, but i-it was only because I wanted to s-save Sakaeguchi-kun…"

There was a brief moment before Abe grabbed Mihashi's jersey and pulled him into a kiss. Mihashi winced at the grip Abe had on him and the feeling of nails digging into his back, "Don't ever do that again. I couldn't stand to lose you."


	34. Prompt: Difficult

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Difficult

**Pairings: Mizumi, NishiOki**

"There's no way we can do this," mumbled Oki, looking at the numbers the score board seemed to be rubbing in his face. "We can't get ten runs in three endings. It'd be a flipping miracle."

"Flipping? Really?" Mizutani teased, bumping his shoulder.

From his other side, Sakaeguchi said, "Don't let Abe hear you say that. Hanai and he are on the war path. Did you hear that speech they gave Izumi before they let him step out there?"

Mizutani let out a little giggle, "He was scared shitless. I'm pretty sure he got that double just because they tripped him out." The sound of a ball hitting a bat sent all three of them into cheers for Sakaeguchi. "Oh, Izumi's coming home."

As Mizutani stood up, Nishihiro teased, "Going to kiss your husband?"

"You'd do the same!"

"Oki, do I kiss you every time you come in?"

"Nope~"

Mizutani blushed bright red, glancing over to where Izumi stood putting his helmet away with a bright grin, before snapping, "Oh shut up!"

As Nishihiro laughed, Mizutani pulled Izumi into a kiss, and he watched Suyama bat Oki couldn't help thinking that maybe they could win just because they were all so close.


	35. Prompt: Heat

**A/n:** Super excited since my AO3 invite is coming soon so extra update for awesomeness! And I hope you guys, the ones of you that can or are willing to, will read the stuff I post on there as well.

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Heat

**Pairing: **SakaeYama

Suyama collapsed against the bed, bouncing several times before his body finally stilled, with sweat dripping down his face and soaking his clothes, "It's horrible out there. I can't believe coach made us practice."

He felt clothes hit his face and unconsciously gripped them, as Sakaeguchi said, "Get off my bed. Your soaked with sweat, idiot."

"Whose are this?" he questioned, his eyes still closed.

"My shorts, your shirt. I stole it from you."

Suyama swung up, intent on changing, "It smells like you now. Do I still have to give it back?"

Sakaeguchi hummed, "Exactly. So there's no point in me keeping it." For a moment Suyama just sat on edge of the bed with this overwhelming feeling of fondness rising in his stomach - he didn't want to_ touch_ Sakaeguchi; he just wanted to be with Sakaeguchi – before standing up.

Unable to help himself, Suyama pressed a kiss to Sakaeguchi's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom across the hall with a shout of, "You can take one of mine next time you come over!"

(-)

**E/n: **ASDFGHJKL I think I just gave us all cavities.


	36. Prompt:Hide

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Hide

**Pairing: **TajiHana

With giggles erupting from his mouth and Hanai's wrist caught firmly in his hand, Tajima swung around the building. He looked both ways before dropping to the floor.

"What are we doing?" hissed Hanai.

Next to him, Tajima was still getting the giggles under control. After a moment he answered, "Hide and Seek! We planned it without telling Abe so he'd get pissed and come find us."

His teeth grinded together, "Did you even think about what if he didn't come looking?"

"We left a note in Mihashi's locker."

Hanai let his head fall back against the wall behind them, "Whatever."

"Besides," Tajima declared, his fingers ghosting down Hanai's arm in a way that made him shiver, "it gives us more time together."

Before Hanai could blink Tajima had flipped himself onto Hanai's lap, straddling him as he placed kisses down his neck. Hanai groaned as Tajima's finger ghosted over the hallows of his hips, "Are you an exhibitionist or something?"

Tajima smiled into his neck, "Shut up and enjoy it."

**E/n: **A little TajiHana to satisfy my cravings.

So on A03 I have posted a story called ""The Time Momoe Made Them Into a Boyband". If you don't mind, I'd like you to check it out and maybe tell me if you'd like for it to be seen on this site as well – for those of you who don't yet have an A03


	37. Prompt: Fall

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Fall

**Pairing: **Mizumi 

Izumi felt it happen before it actually did.

He could feel the muscles in his leg twitch and his leg was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't exactly know _why_ it was happening,

When he finally hit the ground, tears welled in his eyes because damn it he was way to close to the base for this shit to happen right now. There was a shout of his name and Momoe calling a time out before he felt dirt being kicked up all around him.

"Move it!" Tajima barked as he reached him. From the corner of his eye he could see the second basemen backing up with his hands in the air as Tajima dropped to his knees beside Izumi, carefully grabbing his leg. The energetic boy sighed, Izumi hissed as his fingers brushed over the most painful spot, "This is why we told you not to play today."

Izumi glared up at him through his bangs, "I can-"

"Don't you dare!" a sharp voice interrupted. Izumi froze as he turned his head, finding Mizutani standing near him. Mizutani had his hands bunched into shaking fists, "Don't you dare! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself even more!"

There was a moment before Izumi held a hand out, "Help me up. Someone tell Nishihiro he needs to play."

Mizutani's grasp on Izumi as he pulled him to his feet, letting the brunette lean heavily on him, was light and he whispered, "Thank you…"


	38. Prompt: Nightmare

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Nightmare

**Pairing:**

"_Useless," Izumi spat. _

_Tajima glared, "I never liked you."_

_And then the one that hurt the most. _

_Abe with his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled into a scowl._

"_I don't love you. I never have."_

_(-)_

_**Never gonna give you up, **_

_**Never gonna let you down, **_

_**Never gonna run around-**_

Abe rubbed at his eyes as he sat up and grappled for his phone. Finally retrieving it, he snapped, "Mihashi it's three in the god damn morning. What could you possibly need?"

"T-Takaya," Mihashi's voice was a relieved sigh. Abe's eyebrows furrowed together, it was rare for Mihashi to use his first name.

Softly, Abe questioned, "What's wrong?"

There was a pause before Mihashi answered, "I had a dream that you…that you didn't love me and-"

Abe cut him off, hearing the panic and knowing that Mihashi was starting to believe it, "I love you, Ren. It was just a dream."

Mihashi took a shaky breath, "W-Would it be okay for you to s-stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep again?"

Making himself comfortable, Abe answered, "What should we talk about it?"


	39. Prompt: Contagious

**Teammates**

**Prompt: **Contagious

**Pairing: **

"How are you feeling now?" questioned Nishihiro from where he sat on the edge of Sakaeguchi's bed. Suyama had left to go retrieve something from the kitchen. "Suyama said you were puking earlier."

Sakaeguchi buried his head into his pillow, "I feel a lot better now. Suyama's been force feeding me chicken noodle soup and Gatorade. Once it stopped coming back up everything was good. I probably won't be back in school for a while though."

"I'll be back tomorrow with your homework then," Nishihiro replied. He stood up as Suyama entered the room again with his own homework. "See ya."

Once he had left, Suyama settled down next to the other. Sakaeguchi moved to his head was nuzzled against Suyama's hip, "You really should go you know. I'm going to get you sick."

"I'll be fine," Suyama answered. He moved a bit, bumping Sakaeguchi, "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Mhmokay." 

**E/n: **early since I've got stuff going on tomorrow.


	40. Prompt: Good Riddance

**Teammates**

**Prompts: **Good Riddance

**Pairing: **MizuIzu

As the door flung open, Mizutani flew away from Izumi – bracing himself against the lockers opposite. In the few moments they had, they scrambled to fix their hair and clothing.

"Oh hey!" Tajima exclaimed, rocking on the balls of heels as he and Mihashi entered in the locker room. The blonde offered a tiny wave which Mizutani replied with a smile, trying not to be conscious of how swollen his lips might have bee. "Didn't think anyone would be here so early."

"Neither did we," grumbled Izumi. Mizutani shot him a look which the freckled boy rolled his eyes at.

"Haha, Mihashi and I couldn't sleep so we thought we would come here early."

There was brief conversation, mostly from Tajima with the occasional comment from Mihashi, as they all changed. As the two were getting ready to leave, Tajima called over his shoulder, "You guys coming?"

"No," Mizutani objected, quickly. Izumi cast him a sidelong glance with raised eyebrows. He felt his cheeks heat as he stammered for an excuse, "I um- "

"Mizutani just got over a cold but he didn't want to miss practice so we're going to stay in here as long as possible since it's warmer," Izumi lied easily, already reaching for Mizutani's belt loops. "Go ahead and go out, we'll be okay."

"If you say so," Tajima song. "See you in a bit."

"Uh-huh."

As soon as the two of them were out the door, Mizutani laid his head on Izumi's shoulder and sighed, "I can't believe that just happened."

"I can't believe you want to keep going," laughed Izumi.

"Shut up, you do to," Mizutani huffed, snaking his hand down the front of Izumi's pants. "It's pretty obvious."

**E/N:** Okay so for those of you didn't know, the reason you didn't get an update for MONTHS was because my sister completely wrecked my old computer – placing a giant black ink spot all over the inside screen- but now I've got a new one and any of you that are still around should look forward to the new drabbles!


End file.
